Strength of love
by Blazefire
Summary: JimMel When Melinda crashes her car in front of Jim, he refuses to leave her hospital side. Can Melinda survive?
1. The drama begins

The day was dreadfully hot. Melinda was working in her shop when suddenly she felt a dizzy spell rush over her and she grabbed the edge of the counter to study herself but collapsed.

"Oh my" She muttered as she leaned against the desk before slowly getting up. Everything was still blurry and she decided to go to Jim's work to have a check-up.

Slowly she walked out and drove to Jim's work but when she was only a block away she lost control of the car and it flipped.

Jim was just coming out when he heard a bang and he spined to see a red jeep that was turned on the driver's side.

"Men that car must have been going fast to be on the driver's side" Barry said coming out but Jim shook his head and rushed over to the jeep.

He smashed the window with a hammer and reached in and pulled out Melinda. His hands were shaking as he saw a huge cut going down her face and her left eye was bleeding.

"Oh god" He said not sure what to do.

Barry and another colleague rushed over and Jim looked up in tears.

"Can you save her?" He asked in tears and moved so Barry and his colleague could get Melinda into the ambulance and Jim jumped into the back.

Jim watched unsure as doctors run around the place. He felt like he was in a daze, his beloved Mel was in a life threatening state and he couldn't do anything.

Barry came out to him and Jim looked at him in fear.

"She is in a stable condition but still in a coma" Barry said.

"Can I see her?" asked Jim and Barry showed him to Melinda's room. Jim walked up to her bed and sat down on the chair and picked up her hand and looked at her, tears almost falling.

"Mel...Don't leave me" He said quietly and slid her wedding ring onto her ring finger and laid his head on her arm in tears.

Melinda was in a dark misty place when she saw it...the light. She froze and looked down to earth and saw Jim and then back at the light.

'Where should I go' she wondered and sat down staring at the light.

Meanwhile on earth Jim was muttering for her not to leave him, he couldn't bear to be without her.

"Mel, please don't leave me. I cant live without you" Jim cried and tears fall down like a waterfall and he buried his face in Melinda's shirt crying for her not to leave him.

Melinda looked down and her heart broke and she turned away from the light and came back to earth.

Her eyes flickered and she moved her hand slowly and touched Jim's hair and he sat up and she smiled at him.

"Jim" She said and Jim kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"I saw.." She said softly.

"What did you see?" Jim asked as he picked her up into his arms.

"The light" She said snuggling into his embrace.

"Oh god.." He said and kissed her and Melinda smiled at him when the doctor came in a needle.

This frighten Melinda because she had a lot of blood tests when she was young because her mother thought she was crazy for seeing ghosts.

She let out a wail and buried her face in Jim's shirt and tighten her grasp on him.

"I'm sorry but we have to do give some medicine to every crash victim to ensure they don't get a infection" The doctor said.

"I know, can I least hold her?" Jim said.

"Yes" The doctor said as he prepared the needle and walked over.

"Melinda, I'm going to give you needle and I want you not to pull away." He said and lifted up a sleeve and rubbed some alcohol on her arm and slowly put the needle in.

"Jim!!!!!!!!!" Melinda cried as she tighten her gasp on Jim and he rubbed her back.

"Just a few minutes Mel, its going to be over soon" Jim said as he tried to calm her down.

"Sing our song please." Melinda sobbed and Jim started to sing their song "Straight to the Heart of love" from the country bears. The doctor pulled out the needle out and left.

Melinda was still in tears but started to calm down with Jim's help. She loosen her tight grasp.

"Don't let go" Melinda begged Jim.


	2. Love is the best strength

**Jim smiled softly and held her close to him and kissed her forehead. She looked at him and kissed him making him lit up like fireworks. **

**Jim kissed her back and she held onto him when suddenly she felt dizzy and leaned in.**

**"Melinda whats wrong?" He asked.**

**"I don't feel too well" She muttered and she clung to him. Jim laid her down and picked up his equipment and got a needle.**

**Melinda didn't say anything but instead she freaked out and managed to pull out her drip.**

**"Wow Mel calm down honey." Jim said quickly and put the needle away and pushed Melinda on the bed and managed to get her drip back in.**

**He picked her up again and then got the needle out again.**

"**Shh, please honey I just need to give you some pain relief" He said and lifted up sleeve and put the needle in and Melinda buried her face in his shirt sobbing.**

"**Please Jim no" She begged and Jim frowned as he started to push the liquid,**

"**I'm sorry sweetie" He said kissing her and then took out the needle out. He looked down to see Melinda was asleep and he smiled as he laid her down and put his equipment away before lying next to her with his hand protectively over her stomach and the other hand wrapped around her.**

**He couldn't imagine what would happened if he ever lost this beautiful woman who was in her arms. Ghosts or not he loved her.**

**Weeks past and Melinda was let out. Jim took her home and laid her down and she smiled at him as he lifted her legs and sat down lying her legs on his lap.**

"**You had me scared at one stage Mel" He said lying down next to her and Melinda kissed him.**

"**I couldn't leave you" She said and Homer, their ghost dog jumped up on the bed.**

"**Yes Homer, I couldn't leave you too" She laughed and Jim smiled as he laid his head on her chest.**


	3. A love like no other

**"****I got work tomorrow, I haven****'****t seen the shop in a week****"**** Melinda said and Jim raised his head.**

**  
"No, I'm staying with you. Going to work is totally forbidden till you are recovered fully." He said and he brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at her.**

**Melinda didn't protest because at least they would be able to spend some time together without having to worry about their work...and if she was a little lucky not too many ghosts.**

**Jim got up and straddled her looking into her eyes and then kissed her lying down in her arms.**

**She smiled holding him and moved her hand and pinched one of his nipples.**

"**Mel honey..." Jim said unsure and moaned as she pinched it again but he put a hand on hers.**

**Melinda knew why he was unsure and kissed him holding his hand and he stroked her head.**

**Suddenly Homer started growling and a young girl appeared about 3 years old appeared and Melinda looked at her.**

**"Who are you?" She asked a little confused.**

**"I'm Misty, you got to save my sister Lucy." the ghost said before disappearing. Melinda jumped up but was pulled onto the bed.**

**"No, No, No" Jim said and laid Melinda in his arms. She looked at Jim,**

**"Honey I have to help this ghost." Melinda said and Jim went and got their laptop and handed Melinda the laptop.**

**Jim laid down and opened it and Melinda typed in abuse cases and looked till she found the ghost she saw.**

**"Her parents murdered her and hid her in a shopping center." Jim said and went very quiet.**

**  
"Honey whats wrong?" Melinda asked.**

**"That was one of my cases" Jim said quietly and Melinda put away the laptop and allow Jim to lay in her arms and she rubbed his back.**

**"It was one of my hardest cases...I found it so difficult to deal with." He said and Melinda held him as he explained everything. She knew in times like this all he needed from her was for her to listen. **

**Jim looked down at her and he smiled as she kissed him and prompted him to let everything off his chest.**

**"I couldn't live without you Melinda Gordon. You are what is keeping me alive." Jim said.**

**"And you are what is keeping me alive." Melinda said.**

**Jim and Melinda looked at each other and smiled when suddenly there was a crash and a shelf came tumbling down on them.**

**Jim pushed Melinda out of the way and Melinda's eyes widen as it landed on him.**

**"Jim!" Melinda screamed and Jim stood up slowly and took her into his arms.**

**"I'm ok, I'm ok." He said and looked at the cut on his arms and got his equipment and wrapped a bandage around his arm.**

**Melinda put a hand to her mouth and took to the toilet and threw up, Jim followed her and helped her balance while she was throwing up.**

**"Oh Mel." He said sympathy.**

**"I can't..." She said.**

**"Mel, I got some anti-nausea medicine in my equipment but its in injection form. Would you like me to give it to you?" Jim asked and Melinda nodded.**

**Jim got the medicine and laid Melinda in his arms and lifted her sleeve and slowly put the needle into her arm.**

**Melinda let out a sob as the liquid went in but didn't pull away.**

**"Thats my girl, Thats my girl." Jim said trying to comfort her and pull the needle away and packed it around held Melinda as she cried into his shoulder.**

**She breathed in his aftershave and calmed right down when the ghost reappear.**

**"Help me or your husband is going to be in terrible pain." She said angrily.**

**"I can't" Melinda said and suddenly Jim let out a scream as Misty threw burning water on his chest.**

**"Misty stop I'll help you. Please don't do this." Melinda said and Misty smirked and disappeared.**

**Melinda helped Jim sat up and slowly pulled his shirt off and Jim gritted his teeth in pain but didn't want to show his pain in front of Melinda.**


	4. The Ending

**Melinda got some burn relief and rubbed it on his chest when Misty reappeared.**

**"See what I can do?" Misty smirked and Melinda frowned.**

**"Misty, I can help you...but I need a week to rest from my car crash." Melinda said.**

**"A week ok but only a week." Misty said and proofed out. **

**"Men she's has a lot to work out if she is gonna cross over" Melinda muttered as she walked down,**

**Jim jumped up and took her hand walking her down the stairs worried that she might fall.**

**"Melinda you should have told me that you wanted to go downstairs." Jim said as Melinda sat on the dining table and opened the laptop as Jim got her some OJ.**

**Melinda typed in some things wanting to learn more about Misty's death when Jim placed down some case files.**

**"These are Misty's case files" Jim said and Melinda gave Jim a grateful smile as he sat across from her.**

**"You are a great help." Melinda said softly.**

**"Thanks Mel, I like helping you with the ghosts." Jim said but before he could do anything she had run out to the car and drove off.**

**"Crap." Jim said and got in his ambulance and followed and served in front of the car and Melinda hit the brakes. She turned off the car and got out knowing Jim was probably not too happy with her prank.**

**She leaned against the door as he got out of the ambulance and walked over to her looking very stern indeed.**

**"Melinda Gordon what were you thinking?" Jim said and Melinda looked down frowning.**

**Jim walked to her and pulled her into his arms.**

**"I know how much you want to help Misty but you know you can't drive yet. Next time ask me to drive you." Jim said gently and took her hand, "Now where are we going?"**

**"The crime scene." Melinda said doubtful as she saw the look on Jim's face. She couldn't tell if it was anxious or not.**

**"Come on lets go." Jim said giving her a kiss. "First we need to take that car back to home, I'll follow you just in case." **

**Melinda got in and drove home with Jim following in his ambulance and parked it and handed the keys to Jim who got into the driver's seat and she jumped into the passenger seat.**

**On the way there Jim was very quiet and didn't mention a word. Melinda didn't push him because she knew this must been hard for him to return to the crime scene which was his first death case.**

**When they got there Melinda got out and Jim took her hand and showed her where he found Misty and Melinda nodded taking notes. **

**Then they went to jail where Misty's parents were and to their horror when they got there, the jail guards told them Misty's parents were found dead a minutes ago but didn't know how they died.**

**Misty proofed up and smirked,**

**"My job is done but I'm not going to the light if you know what I mean." Misty said and Melinda knew exactly she meant----hell.**

**Before she could stopped Misty, hell sucked Misty down.**

**"Whats wrong Mel?" Jim asked.**

**"Misty didn't go the light instead she went to hell." Melinda whispered to Jim and he sighed pulling her into his arms.**

**"Oh darling." Jim said.**

**"I guess it was her choice." Melinda said.**

**Jim nodded and kissed her,**

**"So wanna go out to dinner." He asked and Melinda smiled as she took his hand and Jim drove them to a beautiful restaurant looking over water.**

**The End. **


End file.
